FairyTale
by LoveKricket
Summary: Once upon a time,  Something happened to me.  It was the sweetest thing  That ever could be…  A fantasy,  A dream come true!  It was the day I met you!


**FairyTale**

**From the Very Beginning**

Tina x Mike

So, I was watching Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (I know right, I'm a little old for it, but Barbie's so *cool*) anyways, for some reason I came up with this story, I hope you like it.

Oh! And I live in Canada, so our schools go from 7-9 then 10-12. Just so you know. And we "graduate" every 3 years (3,6,9,12)

I love reviews, they make me so so happy!

I am _so_ not Ryan Murphy.

**Once upon a time,**

**Something happened to me.**

**It was the sweetest thing**

**That ever could be…**

**A fantasy,**

**A dream come true!**

**It was the day I met you**!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh, look at my boy! All grown up!" Mrs. Chang exclaimed, sandwiching her sons cheeks between her stumpy fingers, "Going off to high school!"

Mike sighed, and fiddled with his navy blue buttons, "Ma, I really _don't_ want to go!"

"Oh, don't be silly my boy! Of course you want to go. This is a big day for you! All your friends will be there!"

Mike sighed and slid his hands farther up his coat, tugging at the uncomfortably tight blue tie. The Chang's had just moved to Lima, Ohio, just last week. Enlisting the youngest son, Mike, in McKinley Junior High school. Just in time for the Grade Nine Farewell. He had made one friend in the week he had been here before the dance.

_One_ stinkin' friend. He joined the football team, the soccer team, almost made the math team before his friend advised him against it. Thank goodness too, because he had seen on of the football team, Karofsky, or someone, dump the whole teams orange juice over one of Math geeks head at lunch.

Matt Rutherford was a god send. Their mothers swore that they were long-lost twins, which would be completely true, if not for the fact that they were of different races.

"Now," Mrs. Chang _tsk_ed, smacking her sons hands away from messing up his hair and pushing him towards the front door, "Tell Ruthie thanks from me, and you dance with all those pretty girls, make some new friends."

"Yeah, sure ma! Bye than!" Mike rushed from the door, jumping with the grace of a dancer from the front steps to the tiled pavement bellow. He spared a wave to his mother and jumped into the Rutherford's truck.

"Hey dude," Matt called, scrunching up his nose when his mother reached over the shoulder of her chair to fix a lock of hair, "Mom!"

"This is an important day! You need to look your _very_ best!" Matt rolled his eyes and thumped his head back against the white leather, groaning painfully and using a hand to ruffle up his short bangs. The car eased to a stop and the boys jumped out, wanting to get the night over and done with.

They walked into the gym, eyebrows shooting up to their hair lines and inspected the room. All in all, it was nice. Blue ribbons that criss-crossed over the roof, pink balloons floating uselessly in clusters, round tables covered in the same shade of blue with comfortable chairs.

They only knew this because that was the first place they went. Sitting around one of the tables and pretending to be mildly interested in what everyone was wearing. Boys in suits, girls in dresses. They all looked the same to Mike.

The music started and from below the table, Mike tapped his foot to the beat, wishing only to be out on the dance floor with all the others. Matt looked to the side and grinned crookedly at his best friend; he wanted to be out there too. But there was a problem. A big problem and it was in the shape of two _wide_ football players.

Matt grinned and waved two boys over and Mike recognized them from the field; Noah, or rather Puck, and Finn Hudson: tall, dark and gangly. Matt leaned into the table, placing his elbows on the material and started discussing the new football play.

Mike leaned back in the chair balancing preciously on the back two legs and crossing his arms solidly over his chest when his back thumped against the wall. He gazed the crowd, eyes lingering on the wheel chair bound boy in a red corduroy suit and green bow tie, matching suspenders; at least his outfit wasn't that bad.

His eyes flickered through the crowd, pausing when he saw a late new-comer walking in the room. She had the longest, silky smooth dark hair that he had every seen. It flowed away from her as the warm air from the gym flowed out of the door.

Not to mention the beautiful floor length dress that tapered to the left, matching to the exact shade in her hair. She glanced around the room, cheeks flushed from the cold of the outside, and then the warmth of the fifty or so people in the gym.

The chair crashed back to the ground, Mikes arm crashed onto the table and Matt looked at his friend, eyes widened in a message along the lines of _what the hell are you doing?_ Mike grinned to the others and Finn stood to get punch.

Puck stood up after his friend had left, "I going to find Lopez. Did you see her dress? Not bellow the cheeks, I swear!" and with that, the best friends were left alone.

"Who is that?" he whispered, covering his mouth with his hand and motioning to the far side of the room at the stunningly beautiful girl that causally sat beside her friends, including the corduroy clad boy.

Matt squinted through the crowd, moving his head closer to his pal and smiling, "That's Tina, and she moved here a few moved here a few months before you."

"Oh." Was all he could think to say.

Matt looked at his flustered friend and rolled his eyes, "Just go ask her to dance already!" Mike shook his head and stood, dragging his friend to his feet, "Look, at least she not in the _math club_. Really, her friends are alright…except…"

"Except what?" Mike stopped in the middle of the dance floor, spinning his friend to face him, "because I can't have Dave dumping juice on me! I need to be a _little_ bit cool."

"Well…that guy," he pointed over to a finely dressed male, standing beside the table and brushing his bangs off his forehead, "He's…well…Karofsky says he's…um…gay," he shook his hands and reassured his friend, "No, I mean that's him, not her, so it shouldn't be a problem…"

"Yeah, well…." Matt grabbed Mikes elbow and pulled him towards the crowded table, "Hey Mercedes," he greeted a large, dark girl in a deep green dress.

"Oh, hey Matt!" everyone turned towards the pair and 'helloed'.

"This is my friend Mike, he just moved here. Mike this is Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, Artie and _Tina_."

Mike stumbled forward towards the Tina girl, and blushed deeply. "Sorry, sorry," Matt turned and started a conversation with the two other girls, and the Kurt, the supposedly gay one, leaned down to fix the wheelchair bound Arties' bow tie.

"That's not a problem. Not. A. problem." She whispered, rocking back on her heels and surveying the dance, a quick jive or something.

Mike cleared his throat and shuffled his feet, "D-did you, uh, want to dance?" Tina giggled and nodded her head, took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

Mike seriously hoped that this would blossom into something more sophisticated. His mother would be happy, there were very few Asians in Lima, and she always did try to match him up with Hannah Lou from down the street.

Tina was quiet, but confident; polite but spunky. And boy, could she dance! Starting High School in a new town would be that much easier and better with a girlfriend. Her friends seemed alright, even if Karofsky thought otherwise.

Tina giggled when Mike spun her under his arm and whipped her out, narrowly missing a furious looking Cheerio. The laugh bounced around in his head and he felt a funny pull in his chest, and he couldn't seem to stop grinning.

"So, uh, what was your name again?"


End file.
